


November 7, 2020

by VeviiDe_arTwo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeviiDe_arTwo/pseuds/VeviiDe_arTwo
Summary: And the thought that members gather again, had fun, sang and danced like their old self, willing to do everything to make Super Junior lasts longer to forever, it made him the happiest.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae/Shin Donghee | Shindong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	November 7, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this because I still can't sleep. Idk? Adrenaline rush? I'm still so excited about the FM/Live and the new episode of SJR4..

Yesung can't contain the happiness he felt as he stare at his smiling reflection in the mirror while wiping the rest of his make up out of his face.

He would felt happier if they met their ELF in person but knowing they're still there, waiting for them, watching and supporting them despite the odds, relieved him.

And the thought that members gather again, had fun, sang and danced like their old self, willing to do everything to make Super Junior lasts longer to forever, it made him the happiest.

He noticed his two Hyungs near the exit of their waiting room seemed to be talking seriously. Leeteuk patted Heechul's head and smiled. The other beamed to Leeteuk's small affection and started walking away while saying his goodbyes to the rest of the members.

"Yesex! Let's call each other, okay? Take care of Teukie and our dongsaengs. See yah!"

"Sure, Hyung! You take care, too!" He waved his hand until Heechul disappeared in his sight.

He turned his attention to their two maknaes almost fighting.

"Kyu-kyu! Can I have the beef, please.." Ryeowook decided to calm down and asked nicely.

"I thought you have a lot of money. Can't you just buy for yourself?" The other responded holding his reward tightly in his grip. "Or, you can just ask Hyung to buy for you." Referring to Siwon who passed by their side.

Yesung laughed at the silliness of his dongsaengs. Who cares about the money they have, free stuff is always a good thing.

He got back to his business, cleaning his face, when he sighted in the reflection his two other dongsaengs cuddling in the sofa. Shin Donghee and Lee Donghae. It seemed that the younger is in his 'normal' emotional state again and the other is comforting him by rubbing his back and wiping his tears away.

He looked away when Donghae caught him staring and pouted at him.

His eyes landed on a sulking man sitting on the sofa across Donghae and Donghee's side.

Yesung frowned at the sight and decided to finish his stuff.  
He walked closer and crouched down almost kneeling to the man's level, catching his eyes.

"What's wrong, Hyuk-ah?"

Hyukjae dropped his legs off the single sofa and looked at him tearfully, pouting.

"Nothing. I'm happy that we got to perform again but I missed ELF. I missed meeting them personally, our lovely interactions. The cheers and chants, their excited and happy faces--"

"We all do. You know that they're still there, right? They were there earlier. Still plenty of them. Everything will pass and we can meet them again. It's alright, Baby. Come here." He opened his arms and Hyukjae launches to him immediately, burrying his face in his chest.

He felt uncomfortable at their position as he's still crouching, he lifted his unexpectedly a little heavy boyfriend and put him in his lap while he sit at the sofa. He rubbed his head and his back, soothing him, whispering sweet-nothings.

"Why is that unit so emotional?" Kyuhyun commented as soon as he saw his two hyungs almost glued to his two other hyungs.

"Maybe they just want their boyfriends' attention." Ryeowook answered.

"Let them be. They're just overwhelmed. And didn't I saw you two crying at the backstage?" Leeteuk backfired at the maknaes who whined and denied his accusations.

"They did, Hyung. Heechul-hyung even said it was hard to calm Kyu while Wook was bawling beside them." Siwon added.

"Hyung, that's not true. Why would I cry?! It was Siwon-hyung! I saw you, don't deny it.." Ryeowook squinted his eyes at Siwon. 

"Stop it, kids. It's alright to cry. We are all overwhelmed we actually have reached this far... After all the things we've been through." He raised his voice a little higher to catch others' attention. "Thank you so much, everyone! You all did a great job. I love you all so much."

The three stared at each other and looked away as they started to choke up at their Hyung's words.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite enjoying this writing thing😅 after saying, I'm embarassed of my works. I still am tho~


End file.
